Problematic'
by lerun2911
Summary: "1 subject wasn't enough 2 subjects weren't eithER! Kami just found it fit to assign him as my partner in EVERY subject!" HINATAS ASSIGNED WITH SASUKE IN EVERY SUBJECT SHE HAS.CAN HINATA SURVIVE? CAN SASUKE STOP ACTING OBLVIOUS TO THE EVENTS?SHOULD I CON?


HINATAS NAR POV THEN NORMAL POV

Okay, so you might be assigned with a partner in which you find as 'problematic'. Though, you'll be automatically relieved by the fact that you only have them for one of your subjects... It's not like they're going to be your partner for every subject... Which I must say dread to happen.

Having this 'problematic' person even sit next to me, automatically gets all the girls in the class to turn their heads back too where me and my 'problematic' partner are seated, and shoot me the most horrifying glares I never thought a female could muster. And to top that, some of them started threatening me with loud whispers and beating motions.

I gulped, 'I honestly wish I could die right here and now, then having to deal with my partner's admirers for the rest of the year.' I turned my gaze towards the front of the class, and paled from the sight of Karin sliding her index finger across her neck. I gulped again 'Kami why did you have to make Uchiha-san such a heartthrob!' I screamed in my head.

I calmed myself down and glanced towards Uchiha-san to see him emotionlessly listening to Kabuto-sensei,'I never thought Uchiha-san to be so...oblivious to such events.' I sighed with disappointment but I quickly lightened up,' maybe he isn't oblivious, but is just ignoring them. Maybe I should ignore them too.' I thought as I turned my gaze to Kabuto-sensei.' I need to focus on what Kabuto-sensei is saying.' I thought determined to ignore the glares and threats of the numerous girls in the classroom.

All the students were quietly listening to Kabuto-sensei until the classroom door was opened with a loud "BANG!"...

Then through the door glided in, Sakura Haruno with her grey pleated skirt shorter and her face carrying more foundation then it required.

HINATAS POV

"I don't understand why she had to apply more paint." I mumbled while watching her stand in front of the classroom. "Sakura-san you just disrupted my class..." Kabuto sensei said while glaring at the pink haired girl. "Next time open the door slooowly." Kabuto-sensei continued angrily "Well, it's not my fault that the door is so unstable." Sakura replied while rolling her eyes. She then started to walk towards her chemistry partner Karin.

'Every girl in school envied the two for various reasons. From a distance I used to envy the two for their bravery and beauty; I especially envied the attention Sakura got from Naruto-kun. Well all that changed when I was assigned to Uchiha-san this morning...' I shivered from the memory.

SASUKES POV

'It's really hard to try and not laugh at this GIRL that just called 'foundation' 'paint'.' I thought while trying to contain my laughter with my hand.

HINATAS POV

I saw are first task of the year written with green chalk 'INTRODUCE YOURSELVES AND WRITE AT LEAST TEN THINGS ABOUT YOUR PARTNER.' I turned my eyes towards Uchiha-san only to find him trying to stifle his laughter with his right hand. 'I guess he's to busy trying to not laugh... But at what?' I thought while glancing around the room. I landed my eyes on a girl applying paint on her friends face. While I kept my gaze on them I felt pity " A-ano?" I leaned towards the girls. They both turned towards me, blushing at Sasuke and then frowning at me. .. "Yes?" they both asked in unison "Um, I th-think your f-faces a-are more..." I stopped mid sentence wondering if I should continue 'I usually don't give tips but, I wouldn't want them looking like cl-clowns.' I thought "moore?" they asked in unison. "pre-prettier without p-paint." Both girls where smiling when I said 'prettier'. But, then they both looked confused by the end of my speech. 'I wonder why there confused?' I thought. Then beside me Uchiha-san started to burst out laughing. "Bfffff, hahahahah-omghahah!-" 'Why is he laughing?' I thought, more confused now. I looked towards the girls I was talking to only to find one of them smiling and the other laughing just like Uchiha-san. I blushed 'Was it something I said?' my cheeks got redder and redder. I glanced at Uchiha-san only to find him on the floor clutching his stomach while trying to breathe through his laughing fit. My face was probably beat red, I looked down at my lap while clutching my skirt 'what's so funny?' I thought confused and embarrassed "Wha-what's so funny?" I squeaked towards the humoured teenagers. The one smiling sighed with a smile "You-""I was laughing at a joke I was sent." Uchiha-san cut in giving a warning glance at the confused girl.

SASUKES POV

'I hope the girls understand my intention.' I thought while turning my gaze at my chemistry partner 'I can't believe she's related to the stoic and serious Neji Hyuga she's so humorously clueless.' I thought pleased, to not have a rival as a partner. "Th-then why did u-use start laughing?" my chemistry partner asked confused. "Oh, when Sasuke-kun laughed it made us laugh." They replied in unison. "By the way, thank you for the tip." The girls said with a smile before turning their attention to their desk. 'I'm glad they went along. 'I thought pleased I then glanced at the board to see our first task of the year. I grabbed a pen with my right hand while opening my notebook with my left. I waited for my partner to start introducing herself only to be met with silence. I looked to see why the Hyuga wasn't starting only to find her thinking hard about something. 'She probably didn't buy the lie.' I thought. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at me confused and then 'ohhd' probably understanding why I asked. "M-my name is Hinata Hyuga." She replied meekly.' Good, she doesn't have a loud and obnoxious voice.' I thought approvingly as I wrote her name. I waited for her to continue only to be met with silence once again. "I'm waiting for you to introduce yourself." I said as I glanced at her blankly. "O-oh gomen" she bowed her head and then started with her introduction" I-I was born on the 27th of December. I-I'm 16 and I'm 1.61cm's tall." She said shyly. "Continue." I demanded calmly. "O-oh. Um... M-my favourite colour is lavender and my favourite subject is cooking... I like..." she blushed red. 'I hope she doesn't confess or something.' I thought annoyed "c-cinnamon rolls." She continued while shaking her head like she was trying to forget something. "And I dislike crab a-and shrimp. My hobbies are to cook and also g-garden." She ended. I counted my dot points only to find 9 "You need to tell me one more." I said while preparing myself to write the tenth dot point.

HINATAS POV

"You need to tell me one more." Uchiha-san said while leaning towards his notebook. I looked towards my right locking gazes with Sakura-san. Her emerald eyes were narrowed giving off a dangerous aura that chilled me to the spine. She then picked up a sheet from her desk and held it in front of her for me to see. 'DO I HAVE TO 'TALK' TO YOU, FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?' I gulped when I finished translating the sign in my head 'DO I HAVE TO BASH YOU, FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND.' I looked away towards my desk, scared. "Hey are you death? You need to tell me one more thing about yourself." Sasuke replied irritated. 'He's still cold and uncaring and all the girls want to strangle me. I never thought I'd hate chemistry.' I thought coldly...

"I hate chemistry." I replied coldly.

I've never published any of my stories before so this is my first fan fic submission.

Should I continue with this story or drop it? 0.0?


End file.
